Le massage
by Vif d'or
Summary: Afin d'aider son parrain à se détendre, Draco lui suggère un salon de massage. Ce OS pour souhaiter Bonne Fête à Elehyn HPSS
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Le massage

Genre: romance

Pairing: Severus/Harry couple homosexuel, ceci est un slash, si vous n'aimez pas voir des hommes s'embrasser et plus vous pouvez aller lire autre chose, je ne m'en offusquerer pas.

Ratting: R pour cause de lemon

Disclimers: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartienne, je les ai emprunté à madame J.K. Rowling (elle a eu l'idée la première après tout) Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cet écrit.

Résumé: Draco suggère à Severus un salon de massage et…

Avertissement: Je répète ceci est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon.

Notes de moi-même : J'ai écris ce petit OS sans aucune prétention. Je l'ai écris pour remercier **Elehyn**, qui en écrit tellement et avec un tel talent que je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses que je lui en offre un pour son anniversaire. Alors à toi ma chérie: **BONNE FÊTE**, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâcher ce merveilleux couple.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Deux hommes se dirigent vers un salon de massages. L'un ne semble pas très heureux de s'y rendre. Le plus jeunes lui dit alors.

« Séverus, je t'assure que tu apprécieras. Ils sont très professionnels, et personne ne le saura. Tu en as vraiment besoin. »

« Draco, tu sais très bien que je ne veux et n'ait pas besoin de 'soins' donné par un inconnu. Je n'aime pas me faire toucher par n'importe qui et celui par qui j'aimerais me faire toucher ne le ferais pas, même si je lui offrais mon manoir en échange. Mais peut-être si je lui permettais de me faire souffrir et de me tuer… »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, je te dis que ça te feras le plus grand bien. Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre. Et si tu ne veux pas de caresses plus osées«

« QUOI! Mais tu m'as dit que c'était un salon de massage 'régulier' »

« Mais oui c'en est un, mais si on y met l'argent et qu'on le demande, le massage peut en être un très sensuel. De plus les masseurs sont si beaux…. Il paraît qu'il y en a un nouveau, tout le monde en parlait 'chez Momo' hier. »

« Tu es allé 'chez Momo' hier et tu ne m'as pas invité? » S'écria Severus.

« J'avais un rendez-vous hier cher ami… et quel rendez-vous…. Wow! » Dit le blond en tournant de l'œil visiblement très satisfait de sa soirée.

« Avec qui avais-tu _rendez-vous_ M. Malfoy? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis. »

« Pourquoi ne te croirais-je pas, monsieur-je-peux-avoir-qui-je-veux-quand-je-veux. Je sais très bien qu'il te suffit de regarder un mec pour que celui-ci te tombe dans les bras. Avec ta petite gueule d'ange. » Sourit Severus.

« C'est que celui-là, on n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il était gay. Je le croyais marier à Granger avec une petite maison et une flopée des mômes. Tu vois de qui je parle? » Répondit Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin, les joues rougies par une gêne qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur ce visage.

« Tu ne parles sûrement pas de, de… » Bégaya Severus.

« Hey! Oui, j'étais avec Ron Weasley. Celui-là même qui me détestait et que je détestais, il y a quelques années. Trop fort, non? » S'écria le blond, tout sourire.

« A-t-il parlé de LUI? A-t-il dit où IL se cachait? Avec qui IL est? T'a-t-il dit s'il était encore en vie, s'IL est marier, s'IL a un copain?… »

« Sev, Sev, Sev crois-tu qu'on avait que ça a faire, parler? » Dit Draco souriant d'un air coquin.

« Tu, … tu veux dire que tu as passé toute la soirée avec le meilleur ami de mon Harry et tu ne lui as même pas demander où il se trouvait quand tu sais fort bien que c'est tout ce que je veux depuis plus de 2 ans? Bon, je crois que je vais aller chez moi, je n'ai vraiment plus le goût d'aller m'amuser. Au revoir traître. »

Severus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur afin de retourner, par la cheminée, chez lui.

« Severus, reviens. Reviens Sev. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je lui ai demandé où il se trouve. Sev? »

L'ancien Mangemort se retourna et fixa méchamment le blondinet. « Alors? » Dit-il sans le quitter des yeux. « Qu'a-t-il dit? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il venait souvent ici et que si _quelqu'un_ voulait le voir, ce serait probablement le meilleur endroit. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire et il semblait très mal à l'aise de me le dire. Il semblerait qu'IL est revenu, il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais personne ne sait où il était pendant tout ce temps. » Avoua Draco. « Alors, moi je te dis que j'avais rendez-vous avec Ronald Weasley et tu ne me pose que des questions concernant Harry, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que nous avons fait? » Demanda le blond une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« NON, non merci ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà eu assez de cauchemars lorsque j'ai appris pour Blaise et Pansy. »

Ils riaient encore tous les deux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du salon de massages.

Le jeune homme à la réception salua chaleureusement Draco.

« Nous avons rendez-vous pour un massage, moi avec Marshall et ce monsieur avec le nouveau. » Dit Draco avec un sourire enjôleur au beau jeune homme.

Severus leva les yeux au plafond. Décidément son filleul ne changerait jamais, il était toujours aussi tombeur.

Sev fit signe à Draco de s'approcher et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « J'espère que tu ne m'as pas pris un massage _spécial_. »

« Mais non parrain, tu me connais mieux que ça? »

On les fit se déshabiller et s'installer sur les tables de massages, chacun dans une pièce séparer, naturellement. Une petite musique douce jouait afin de les faire relaxer avant l'arriver des masseurs.

Séverus qui n'était jamais allé dans un endroit semblable décida de profiter de ce massage, il en avait vraiment besoin, surtout s'il pouvait voir son beau Harry après. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il serait assez chanceux pour le voir aujourd'hui, si non, il reviendrait tous les jours afin de le rencontrer, enfin.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce où le maître de potions était coucher sur le ventre.

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis votre masseur, relaxer vous et laisser moi faire, vous allez être comme neuf lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous. » Dis le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce. Il se mit de l'huile à massage sur les mains et commença à masser le dos et le cou de Severus. Celui-ci se raidit au premier contact mais se relaxa sous les mouvements experts du masseur. Il connaissait vraiment son métier.

Après le dos et le cou, le jeune homme s'attaqua aux jambes et aux pieds. Quelles merveilleuses sensations que de se faire toucher de cette façon, par un professionnel, pensa Severus. Les mains continuaient de masser fortement les cuisses et Séverus se sentait très bien et très relaxe c'est alors que les dites mains remontèrent sur le haut extérieur des cuisses, jusqu'au dos pour redescendrent sur ses fesses. L'homme se crispa un peu mais laissa allé les choses, il était vraiment trop bien pour se formaliser pour si peu. Le massage devenait caresse. Après quelques minutes de ces caresses le jeune homme demanda à son client de se retourné afin de masser le devant et les bras.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Severus jeta un œil au jeune homme qui était de dos à lui afin de prendre plus d'huile de massage. Le maître de potions le détailla quelques secondes, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, une mince silhouette juste assez musclée, pas trop. Il referma les yeux et se laissa aller aux caresses du jeune homme. Celui-ci massa le torse, les épaules, les bras pour ensuite se diriger vers les jambes à nouveau mais cette fois-ci le devant des jambes. Lorsque celles-ci furent bien massées le masseur retourna vers le torse, il titilla les mamelons un peu, pas trop, il massa les abdominaux tout en continuant son chemin vers la toison noir de l'homme, lentement, sensuellement il massa le haut des cuisses et remonta au abdominaux et redescendit comme précédemment tout en se rapprochant du centre. Il lui frôla les bourses et le membre de Severus réagit lentement mais sûrement, ce qui le fit gémir doucement.

L'ancien Mangemort n'osait bougé, il était très gêné par sa réaction, mais se disait que c'était tout à fait normal et que le jeune homme savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Severus n'avait pas été touché de cette façon qu'il voulait profiter un peu de ces attouchements. Le masseur, voyant que l'homme se laissait faire continua tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus du membre pour finalement le masser lui aussi, lentement, tendrement. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Lorsque Severus senti les lèvres du jeune homme sur son gland il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, prêt à se relever et partir. C'est alors qu'il vit les yeux du jeune homme qui le fixaient. Deux émeraudes, deux belles et brillantes émeraudes embuées par le désir. Harry, SON Harry le regardait, léchant son sexe du bout de la langue, faisant des sillions tout en descendant le long de son membre pour ensuite remonter et le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche tout en regardant son _client_ dans les yeux.

De voir Harry comme ça, le suçant à pleine bouche, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il jouit aussitôt dans la bouche du noir. Celui-ci lui sourit et avala tout en se pourléchant les lèvres. Ces lèvres si belles, si rouge et si pulpeuses.

« Bonjour Severus. » Murmurèrent ces lèvres.

Le professeur de potions ne parla pas, il était toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

Harry s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres tout doucement sur celles de Severus.

Un baiser de son amour, après tout ce temps, pourquoi, comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout pourquoi Harry le faisait-il ? Faisait-il ça avec tous ces clients?

C'est alors que Severus se recula.

« Potter, … Harry, … euhhhh » Il ne savait que dire. Tout ce temps à se faire des phrases toutes belles dans sa tête et voilà que, une fois devant lui il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Severus, ça fait longtemps. » Fit Harry doucement, ne voulant pas briser le silence.

« Tu fais bien ça… » Répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme sourit et relaxa, il avait eu peur de la réaction de son ancien professeur. Harry s'approcha et reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant, car oui maintenant il en était sûr, Ils seraient amants dans très peu de temps.

Severus mit sa main droite dans les cheveux de Harry et la gauche sur sa hanche, il se releva tout en maintenant le jeune homme contre lui. D'un geste de la main, Harry transforma la table de massage en un lit grand format avec des draps en soie bleu nuit. Severus, très heureux de cette initiative déposa le jeune homme dessus et grimpa sur cet Adonis. Étant lui-même déjà nu, il entreprit de dévêtir ce magnifique corps. Il déboutonna la chemise blanche tout doucement comme s'il avait peur de le brisé, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine, lentement un bouton, un baiser, un autre bouton un autre baiser. Il fit ensuite glisser la chemise sur ses épaules en lui relevant le dos tendrement et jeta le vêtement par terre. Il admira le torse du jeune homme frôlant de ses doigts cette peau bronzée, il était si beau.

« Tu es si beau. » Murmura-t-il.

Harry était déjà dans un autre monde. Les caresses tant espérées le menaient lentement mais sûrement au septième ciel.

« Sev, je t'en pris, embrasse-moi. » Dit-il tout bas.

Ne se faisant pas prier, ce dernier emprisonna les lèvres du plus jeune entre les siennes, les lécha, les mordilla. Harry entre-ouvrit la bouche et sa langue alla jouer avec sa jumelle. Le baiser se fit plus intense, les mains plus baladeuses et les cœurs battrent plus vite.

Severus enleva le pantalon de Harry et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il ne portait rien sous son pantalon, car à ce moment là, un autre morceau a enlever, aurait été une perte de temps. Sa main alla immédiatement s'enrouler autour du sexe bien droit du plus jeune et sa bouche suivit le même mouvement, faisant hoqueter le Survivant qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque.

Harry releva la tête afin d'admirer l'homme au travail. Il fût aussi rapide que Severus précédemment. La vision était trop… et il jouit aussitôt que ses yeux accrochèrent les prunelles noires.

Severus remonta et embrassa Harry à nouveau. Celui-qui-survécu se goûta lui-même de par le baiser ce qu'il trouva d'une sensualité monstre.

« Prend-moi Sev,… S'il te plait, prend-moi… mais soit doux. » Gémit Harry tout contre l'oreille de son partenaire.

« Tu,… tu ne l'as jamais fait? » Souffla Severus, interloqué.

« Non, j'espérais que tu me prendrais le premier. » Dit-il gêné.

Severus, tout heureux de cet aveu embrassa Harry passionnément, goulûment, tendrement. Il était si content que SON Harry s'était garder pure pour lui.

« Tu aimeras 'Ry, je serai doux, ne t'en fait pas. » Murmura Serverus à l'oreille du brun, tout en lui mordillant le lobe. Il prit une oreiller et la déposa sous les reins du jeune homme, se plaça entre ses cuisses et embrassa son amant dans le cou tout en positionnant son index, préalablement lubrifié d'un sort à peine chuchoté, à l'entrée de Harry, il empoigna son sexe en même temps que son doigt entrait doucement dans l'antre chaude du brun. Harry se crispa quelques secondes, mais les mouvement que faisaient la langue et l'autre main de son amant lui firent oublier la douleur première. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant se calmé, Severus inséra un deuxième doigt tout aussi lentement que le premier, tout en continuant ses autres mouvements. Il titilla les mamelons roses, il savait que de le distraire avec ses caresses ferait oublier un peu la douleur. Le même manège se répéta pour le troisième doigt, et la réponse de Harry fut plus rapide.

« Maintenant, Sev, .. s'il te plait,… mmmmmm, c'est trop bon. »

Avant d'enlever ses doigts, tout en continuant d'aller et venir en Harry, Severus prononça une nouvelle fois la formule de lubrification sur son érection devenu très douloureuse de par l'attente et se positionnant, il retira ses doigts pour aussitôt entrer en lui, doucement, savourant cette étroitesse. Un moment unique.

Harry se crispa et cria sous la douleur ce qui fit arrêter son amant immédiatement. Severus ne voulant pas faire souffrir Harry plus que nécessaire accentua ses mouvement sur l'érection, quelque peu ramolie de son amour, et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Puis n'y tenant plus Harry bougea des reins pour signifié à son amant qu'il était prêt à continuer, c'était encore un peu douloureux mais il savait bien que le plaisir viendrais et il voulait vraiment connaître ce plaisir avec cet homme-là. Lorsque Severus toucha sa prostate, Harry eu un sursaut et cria encore, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. Il en oublia tout de ce qui les entouraient, plus rien n'existait en dehors de l'homme au dessus de lui et de toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait connaître. C'était magnifique, intense et magique.

Ils jouirent ensemble, comme s'ils s'étaient attendu. Même si Harry n'avait sûrement pas penser à ça sur le moment. Ils s'embrassèrent encore tendrement, se souriant l'un l'autre, heureux de ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Merci! » Dit doucement Severus.

« Pourquoi me remercier, tu m'as fait goûter quelque chose de merveilleux. » Lui répondit Harry.

« Merci de t'être garder pour moi, merci d'exister, tout simplement. » Ajouta l'ancien professeur, heureux comme jamais auparavant. « Je t'aime Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi Sev, depuis si longtemp. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce après un sort de nettoyage sur eux-même et après avoir redonné son allure primaire à la table de massage.

Draco attendais Severus depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se leva en disant : « Ça été long, allez viens vite si tu veux avoir une chance de voir ton Harry avant qu'il ne disparaiss….. » Il s'arrêta en voyant la crinière noir de son ancien ennemi apparaître derrière son ancien professeur. « Potter? »

« Ferme ta bouche Malfoy, tu vas avaler des mouches. » Ria Harry. Puis il empoigna la main de Severus et déclara : « Allez, on va manger, l'amour, ça creuse l'appétit. N'est-ce pas chéri? »

Et Séverus de répondre. « Absolument d'accord avec toi mon ange. Tu viens avec nous ou tu te contente de manger les mouches, Draco? »

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bisous à tous et toutes de Vif d'or


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Réponse aux reviews :

Je voudrais pour commencer m'excuser d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de vous remercier tous et toutes pour ces reviews, je ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce bonheur de recevoir. Lolll

Bien sûre, comme vous le savez, pour la plupart tous, je review toujours ce que je lis. Parfois mes reviews sont très courte, mais je laisse toujours une trace, pourtant je ne pensais réellement pas que ça pouvait faire autant plaisir.

Je dois aussi vous dire pour celles (ceux?) qui se demanderais si j'ai prévu une suite à ce OS, que non rien de cela n'est prévu, il s'agit vraiment d'un OS et non pas d'une fic à chapitres. J'ai commencer une fic, une Harry/Draco, il y a de ça plusieurs mois, mais comme le métier d'auteur n'est vraiment pas le mien, il n'avance pas beaucoup. Enfin si un jour je la termine, vous pourrez la retrouver sur mon profil. Lol

Alors maintenant place aux RAR :

Aerials : Tu as été ma toute première review… wow c'est quelque chose. Lolll C'est très gentil à toi de me pousser comme ça a écrire autre chose, qui sait peut-être le ferais-je un jour… Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu. Bisous à toi ma petite Française adorée.

Nardy : Si tu savais tout le courage que ça m'a pris pour écrire un tout petit OS comme celui-ci… Alors tu as lu ça au petit dej? Wow tu as le temps pour ça! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le Draco gobbeur de mouches. Lol Je suis bien contente d'avoir contribué à mettre du soleil dans ta journée. Ma Sandy, ma petite sœur adorée, je t'embrasse très fort.

Tama : Contente que ça t'ais plu.

Alllba Ambre : Merci beaucoup pour ces félicitations. Tu sais que Draco qui gobbe des mouches, ça en a amusé plus d'unes. Lolll Pour ce qui est d'écrire à nouveau, pas trop pour moi, enfin on verra peut-être plus tard. Lol

Sev Snape : Tu me fais rougir, arrête. Lol D'autres? Heu! On verra. Lolll Merci à toi.

Calimera : J'ai aussi un sourire à la con sur mon visage en lisant ta review.. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas écrire quelque chose où il n'y aurait pas de douceur… que veux-tu, je suis une Gryffondor pur souche. Oui un Draco avec Ron, ça m'a tenter et la plupart on bien aimé. Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fais vraiment plaisir.

BlackNemesis : Ça m'a fait un tel plaisir de recevoir une review de toi! Tu écris siiiii bien, alors de voir que tu as aimé, ça me comble. Draco avec Ron, oui plusieurs m'ont dis la même chose, et promis je ne le dirai pas à Anagrammes, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la concience. Lolll Ta deuxième review aussi m'a fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas recevoir une review de « Bonne Fête ». lollllll

Sahada : Vraiment, merci beaucoup de ta review. Et non je n'ai vraiment pas prévu de suite à ce OS, tu sais je me répète là mais j'aime beaucoup plus vous lire que écrire. Désolé.

Petite grenouille : Merci de ta review et oui je crois aussi que Elehyn mérite de tel cadeau. Bisous

Khyra : Contente que tu ais aimé. J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple Harry/Draco, mais ce OS était un cadeau pour Elehyn et elle, elle adore les Ryry/Sev. Merci et Bisous.

Jenni944 : Oui lol un repas mouches pour Dray… lollll Merci d'avoir laisser ta marque.

Gamaly : Ma chérie, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas ce genre, et je te remercie infiniment d'avoir lu, pour me faire plaisir. Tu as été impressionée! Je suis gênée là. Merci beaucoup.

Jwulee : Merci beaucoup pour cette review très gênante. Lol Bisous.

Oxaline : Merci beaucoup! Bisous.

Melindra : Tu as aimé? Merci, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça n'est et ne sera surement jamais mon métier. Lolll Bisous

Mnemesysfr : C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'être passé lire. Que tu ais penser que Draco est l'instigateur de cette rencontre, c'était voulu. Loll Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir tout ces compliments. Lolll Bisous.

Falyla : Merci beaucoup… et promis le prochain, je te le fais corriger avant. Lol

Elehyn : Ne t'excuse pas de l'avoir lu plus tard, tu vois bien combien de temps ça m'a pris à répondre à vos reviews. Loll Tu as aimé le concept du massage, j'en était sûre. Lol Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire avec un Draco tout surpris…. C'était voulu. Dans ma tête lorsque j'ai penser cette fic, Severus était vraiment persuadé que Harry serait à lui un jour, tellement persuadé que lorsqu'il parle avec Dray, les « mon » Harry viennent tout seul. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'offrir un tel cadeau, à savoir s'il y en aura d'autres… On verra. Lol Merci beaucoup de ta review. Bisous.

Onarluca : Tu as aimé? Merci beaucoup, j'ai aussi aimé que tu me laisse un petit mot. Bisous.

Crazysnape : J'aimerais te dire que le H/D est pour bientôt mais je n'ai pas votre talent… alors on verra bien si j'en suis capable un jour. En attendant, merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu me lise. Bisous.

Galouz : Je suis contente de t'avoir fais rire. Merci à toi pour tout tes écrits. Bisous.

Calypso : Merci, je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de « hard ». Bisous.

WOW je ne pensais pas que c'était si long de répondre aux reviews, je comprends maintenant que plusieurs Fanficeurs ne répondent pas à tous… lolllll

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu mais qui n'ont pas laisser de reviews ou encore qui me l'ont dit lors de réponses à mes reviews ou sur msn.

Bisous à tous (toutes).


End file.
